


steal your heart

by ritokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 10k of whatever this is, Bad Pickup Lines, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Theyre basically a family, and jaesung, and nohyuck, and renle, chenle is Loud, featuring johnkun, johnny is the only real mvp here, laws were broken, lucas tries to steal, lumark is a mess, police officer!mark, renjun is tired, save kun, theres a cat involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritokki/pseuds/ritokki
Summary: lucas has a habit of nicking lollipops from his local convenience store. one day, rookie officer mark gets lucky on his lunch break.





	steal your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love lumark they deserve the whole world
> 
> also excuse any factual mistakes but its really difficult to search for these things idk why slkdja
> 
> enjoy!

Lucas never intended to steal.

The first incident was a simple mistake; anyone could have forgotten to put the - stupidly expensive - lollipop down on the counter to be scanned and paid for. The issue was, when he realised an hour later, he panicked, and found himself almost running back to 7-Eleven. He was halfway through the journey back to the convenience store, when something occurred to him. Perhaps it was the little devil perched on his shoulder that convinced him to listen to his subconscious, but he nevertheless found himself strolling into the store, as casual as he could possibly seem (not that the cashier was paying much attention) and making a beeline - a casual beeline - towards the lollipop display and grabbing three from the bottom shelf. He was careful not to ruffle to plastic wrappers, lest the cashier actually take notice of his presence and become suspicious. He picked up a packet of gum from a nearby shelf as he tucked the lollipops into the pocket of his hoodie, deciding that buying something else would act as cover, though he doubted the sole employee present - our wonderful cashier, Renjun, according to his name tag - would even acknowledge his existence if he started singing and dancing right there and then.

Dread grew in the back of his mind with every step he took towards the counter, suddenly hyper-aware of the bulge in his pocket. He stuffed his spare hand inside, hoping to play it off. The purchasing of the gum was completed with relative haste, cashier Renjun obviously wanting to get back to whatever was happening on the internet, namely twitter - a magical place, but somewhere Lucas rarely ventured due to his irrational fear of what Sicheng calls “the Hets™” which, to clarify, are far different from a straight person, but that’s a story for another day.

Minutes later, Lucas was outside, walking calmly in the direction of his home, before he switched to a full-on sprint as he turned the corner. He spied with his little eye an occupied police car in the distance and came to an abrupt halt. He tried to regain his lost breath and he made his way slowly past the parked vehicle. He prayed that the cop wouldn’t notice his flushed face and heaving chest, and those prayers were answered to his undying relief. That was, until someone far smaller than Lucas himself appeared out of seemingly nowhere, colliding with the lollipop thief and sending them both, in a tangle of limbs, to the ground.

They stayed there for far too long, the smaller man obviously dazed from the impact. Lucas, however, was very much aware of their predicament and unfortunately of the three stolen lollipops that now lay scattered pathetically by his side. A groan escaped him as he witnessed the confectionary carnage, an action that was most definitely not appropriate in his current situation. The other man squeaked indignantly at the sound and shot up in obvious surprise, if not feeling somewhat scandalised.

Sitting up, Lucas prepared to warn the man of the dangers that can arise when one neglects to _look where the fuck you’re going_ but was immediately stopped when he noticed a badge, glinting in the soft evening light. The realisation that this guy is a _whole ass police officer_ had him scrambling to his feet and apologising profusely for his behaviour, almost falling with about the grace of a baby giraffe. The cop just stared at him, obviously seeing his stark change in demeanour as suspicious. At that moment, everything seemed to stop. Lucas’ eyes flickered over the stranger and, out of the many things running through his mind, he noted one specific fact - this law enforcer is incredibly attractive, and Lucas most definitely found him cute.

He was quite a bit shorter than Lucas, but he doubted he could be too much younger, considering his profession. He was what you would call petit-looking, the type that you want to protect, but with a hint of muscle beneath his uniform - _god, the uniform_. Lucas never took himself for a uniform kind of guy, but damn was he wrong. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this guy was exactly his type, or maybe he was just desperate. He speaks five languages, a feat that very few can achieve, and yet, is still single and broke. Can life get any more unfair?

Apparently, it can, because cute police officer just caught him staring. At the same time, maybe this was the ever-mystical universal forces finally listening to his prayers because cute police officer is now cute _blushing_ police officer. Briefly, Lucas thought that his fear of law enforcement was undeserved (there was no way an angel like this could ever hurt anyone), but of course, fate just had to come and bite him in the ass, as per usual. The cop in the car rolled down his window, stuck his head out and yelled.  
   
“Oi, rookie, the fuck you playin’ at?”  
   
Cute police officer (CPO for short) bowed, apologies spilling from his peachy lips before sprinting off without sparing a glance back at Lucas. He watched as the vehicle drove away, tinted windows preventing him from getting one last glance at his newest infatuation.  
 ______  
   
Lucas returned home that day and sulked until his flatmate, Kun returned. The older arrived within ten minutes to see Lucas cocooned in blankets on the sofa, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine while three empty lollipop wrappers lay by his side, as well as an almost empty bag of cool original Doritos (the superior flavour). Kun had half the mind to scold him for eating too much before dinner and spoiling his appetite but aptly remembered that Lucas is practically a garbage disposal when it comes to food, especially when he’s upset. Instead, he puts down his bags and strides over to the lounge area of their flat, stopping just short of the Lucas burrito. He stares at the mounds of blankets that have his flatmate’s head and right arm poking out, so he has clear access to the crisps, grabbing handfuls of crumbs and shovelling them messily into his mouth. It was a pitiful sight, Kun thought and shook his head, collecting the lollipop wrappers and reaching for the Doritos, but Lucas had an iron vice grip on the packet and refused to let go. Cursing his average strength, Kun decided to break the silence, having not spoken since he entered the apartment.  
   
“Xuxi, you need to let go.”  
   
Lucas half-heartedly glared at him, “No, I’m sad.”  
   
Kun rolled his eyes, “Yukhei if you don’t let go then I won’t give you cuddles.”  
   
Lucas faltered, contemplating his losses - on one hand, he loses his comfort food. On the other, he loses his comfort cuddles. Figuring that Kun would make his legendary we’re-not-in-China-but-we’re-still-Chinese food later, Lucas released his hold on the snacks and Kun snatched them away in an instant. Soon enough, Kun was peeling away layers of blankets in effort to get to the recipient of his infamous comfort cuddles. He was graciously accepted into the mound, wrapping his arms around Lucas as the younger tucked his head into the crook of his neck, snuggling into the embrace. They got comfortable in no time and Lucas let out a satisfied sigh as Kun ran his fingers through his hair.  
   
“So,” Kun began, “what’s with the comfort food?”  
   
Lucas took a deep breath in and Kun mentally prepared for what far-fetched idea the other had come up with today. And boy, was he spot on.  
   
“Have you ever met someone so attractive it offends you?”  
   
It took a few moments for Kun to actually process what he had been told. Lucas moved his head to look at Kun and he could almost see the cogs turning in his mind. He snapped his fingers, startling Kun, who looked down at him.  
   
“So?” Lucas pried.  
   
“Ok. After much contemplation, I have come to this conclusion.”  
   
“Which is?”  
   
Kun locked eyes with the younger as he spoke, completely serious.  
   
“Lucas, you’re a crackhead. Are you sure you don't use twitter?” The newly dubbed crackhead slapped his flatmate’s chest, prodding his sternum almost painfully. Kun retaliated by tugging on Lucas’ ear, something that never failed to annoy him.  
   
“Shut up, oh my god,” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he complained. Kun just laughed, detangling himself from Lucas, who whined at the absence of heat. He rolled back into his burrito, which ended balancing precariously on the edge of the sofa. Kun, the little demon, noticed this and kicked the back of the sofa. The force of it sent Lucas tumbling to the floor as if gravity had doubled spontaneously.  
   
“Food should be here in ten minutes,” Kun chuckled, “I ordered Chinese.”  
   
A few grumbles could be heard from the pile of blankets that Lucas was currently buried under, something along the lines of _why can't you make it, I want homemade food._  
   
“Don’t be a spoilt little brat. I have a full-time job, unlike a certain someone,” Lucas gasped at the accusation, launching the pillow next to him towards Kun with almost superhuman speed. He missed, and Kun disappeared into his room, leaving him a mess of blankets and limbs on the floor.

“I don't care, libraries are boring anyway.” Lucas shot back, and a muffled “fuck you” erupted from Kun’s room. He huffed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

He took this newfound solidarity to delve into his thoughts - a dangerous place, really. At first, he thought about his miserable financial situation. He was in his twenties, working three part-time jobs, a degree in language studies rotting in a corner somewhere and earnt barely enough money to pay his share of the rent. Not a particularly thrilling existence, but at least he was alive. He allowed his mind to wander, to ponder, and eventually came to a halt when CPO made an appearance, the mental image bringing a blush to his cheeks. Shooting up from where he was lying, he covered his face with his hands and let out a strange strangled sound.  
   
“Xuxi, are you ok?” His flatmate called.  
   
“I’m fine! Super, super fine…” he gradually quieted his words until they were reduced to a whisper. “just peachy.”  
   
“If you say so,” Kun replied sceptically, “the delivery man should be here any second now.”  
   
Lucas slumped against the sofa, mind racing with thoughts of blushing rookie cops and Chinese food. He had a bad feeling, and his gut never lied.  
 _______  
   
Today is Tuesday and Lucas is hungry. So, he does what any normal person would and shrugs on his hoodie, laces up his trainers and sets out towards his target - 7-Eleven’s mediocre lollipops.

At this point, these little thefts are the norm for Lucas. He makes sure to always go at random times during the week, wear a different hoodie each time, take a different number of lollipops, buy a different product as a cover-up, and he's been doing great so far. Sure, there have been a few close calls (mainly when cashier Renjun was actually awake for once; the poor guy must barely get any sleep), but all-in-all he’s made it out unscathed and with a pocketful of sweets.  
   
Today was no different. It was just after midday, an admittedly dangerous time for escapades such as these, but the store was deserted, save for Renjun, who was nodding off at the counter. Lucas thought about waking him up - he was sure sleeping on the job was a big no-no - but concluded to let the guy sleep. Also, waking up the only other person in the entire store while you're trying to steal is probably not the smartest idea. Regardless, he sets about his shoplifting without a second glance. This time, Lucas was feeling risqué, so he scooped up eight lollies instead of his average four and messily shoved them into his pocket, the wrappers crinkling loudly. Wincing, Lucas turned around to check if anyone had heard and, to his immeasurable horror, someone had. Furthermore, just to really mess with him, the universe decided at that very moment to place a police officer in his immediate vicinity, and not just any police officer either - it was cute police officer. It was at that moment, Lucas knew.

He’d fucked up.  
   
It wasn't long before Lucas found himself being dragged away by CPO, which was a blessing and a curse. The blessing being, he could feel the height difference between them and his heart could apparently feel it too, based on the way it was beating like a bongo as CPO grabbed his wrist. The curse, however, would have to be the undeniable knowledge that he was soon to be taken to the nearest police station and forced to repent for his crimes, whether that be with a fine or time in custody, who knows? CPO first dragged him to the till, waking up Renjun. Lucas definitely felt bad for the guy, having to constantly deal with shitty customers who only do things to their own accord. It took a couple seconds for him to understand that he, intentionally or not, was one of those very people, an awareness that had him apologising and emptying his pockets before CPO could attempt to order him. Renjun tried to speak, but CPO, who was apparently not entrusted with handcuffs, tugged Lucas away after reassuring the cashier that he would “take care” of the thief.  
   
Never in a million years did Lucas imagine that his Tuesday afternoon would be spent being dragged to the police station by possibly the cutest officer he had ever had the honour of meeting after stealing lollipops from 7-Eleven for the past two weeks, but here he was. The silence that enveloped the two was almost painful, and so Lucas took it upon himself to initiate conversation.  
   
“Great weather we’ve been having, huh?” CPO didn't seem awfully impressed with Lucas’ attempt, huffing slightly before rounding the corner.  
   
“It’s the middle of summer, of course the weather’s good,” Was the curt reply. Lucas made a face and wrung his captured wrist after it began to feel numb, causing CPO to tighten his grip as he glared at him. Lucas stuck out his tongue before he could control himself. When he became aware of his actions, he immediately expected some sort of punishment, but, CPO just rolled his eyes and continued moving forward. Lucas was shocked, to say the least - weren’t officers supposed to be all high and mighty and arrest you for the slightest misstep, or had he watched too many shitty 90’s cop movies? Either way, this guy was acting as if he hadn’t just caught him sneaking lollies into the pocket of his hello kitty hoodie (his friends gave it to him as a joke for his birthday a few years back, but Lucas treasured it more than anything). Instead, it almost felt friendly. Of course, the impending doom that awaited him was not something he was particularly thrilled to encounter, but he was nowhere near as panicked as he thought he would be in the many times he had imagined this situation. Perhaps it had to with the strangely calming presence of the stranger accompanying him, or perhaps he had become numb to everything in the short period after his capture by the cutest policeman to ever set foot on this unworthy earth. Perhaps he was being dramatic, but when was he not.  
   
They arrived at the station far too soon, the rest of the journey being completed in silence filled only by the weight of Lucas’ gaze on the back of CPO’s head. It then hit Lucas that he didn't even know this man’s name. But here he was, pining like a desperate thirsty teen, which was fairly true, although Lucas was twenty-one and therefore long freed of his awkward teenage years. He audibly gulped as CPO half-pulled, half-pushed him inside, the overly-bright ceiling lights mocking him when he was indicated to take a seat at a desk in the centre of the room and was told to stay put as CPO ran off to find one of his seniors. He wasn't gone for long, but the few minutes Lucas spent alone in this foreign setting, surrounded by peculiar, drunk, dangerous-looking people were spent accompanied by an anxiety that invaded every corner of his mind and the unrelenting bounce of his knee. He fiddled with the cuff of his hoodie, fingering the large hole in the fabric, an imperfection created by a particularly annoying nervous habit he had developed sometime during his childhood. CPO was discussing something very seriously with the same scary officer from a few weeks ago and Lucas suddenly had the urge to throw the law to the wind and just bolt, but it was the warning glare CPO sent his way that kept him seated. The rookie talked with his senior while they were out of earshot before the scary guy left and CPO crossed to where Lucas was tugging murderously at his sleeve. His demonstrations stopped as CPO took the seat opposite and began to speak.  
   
“Name and age,” It was more of an order than a question, but Lucas complied immediately regardless.  
   
“Huang Xuxi- wait did you mean my legal name?” The officer looked at him incredulously before nodding. “Ah, well then it’s Wong Lucas- or is it Yukhei? Which one was on my birth certificate again?” He muttered to himself, completely unaware of the bewildered expression his desk mate wore. Lucas pondered for a few moments, so involved in his own internal debate that he didn't notice CPO waving his hand in a desperate attempt to regain his attention. It was only after CPO snapped his fingers that Lucas broke his train of thought and looked the officer dead in the eye. The deep brown orbs took him by surprise, allowing a short yelp to escape as he visibly jumped in his seat. The eyes’ owner just blinked, puzzled.  
   
“I- uh, I’m-” Lucas felt the heat of a blush creeping up his neck as CPO continued to stare him down, the weight of the gaze lying heavily on his mind. Shaking his head, CPO inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose before clicking the pen that had somehow appeared in his hand.  
   
“You said your name was Lucas, right? Let’s go with that.” He jotted down the information and continued to speak without looking up, “So, Lucas. I’m officer Mark Lee. I’m guessing you know why you’re here.” CPO sat straight in his chair, trying to seem intimidating, but Lucas thought it was adorable. ‘Mark’ - a cute name for a cute guy.  
   
“I do, officer, and I can’t express just how sorry I am. Truly.” He stood and bowed, concealing the small smirk that grew as he spoke. He had a plan and, while it was most definitely not a good one, he was already whipped so badly that he couldn’t care less about the consequences that flirting with a police officer could have. He managed to control his expression before taking his seat again and Mark was completely oblivious, as per usual. (It was a miracle he actually caught Lucas in the first place - there was no doubt the thief would’ve gone completely unnoticed if it wasn't for Mark’s chocolate cravings). Mark peered up at him, the increased height of his chair doing little to conceal their height difference.

“Right, that’s good,” Mark scratched the side of his neck before dropping his hand back to the clipboard that lay on the desk, tracing the print, “obviously, stealing lollipops isn't exactly a high level crime, especially with only twenty-seven reported missing, along with the eight you attempted to take today, so neither detention, nor a court hearing, is required - not that they’d be much help with the video evidence we found.” Lucas’ eyebrows shot up and he could’ve sworn he saw Mark hide a smile, but the officer just coughed and continued.

“You will, however, have to pay a fine of 45,000 Won, as well as repaying what you stole, so that comes to a total of…” he paused, using his fingers as he worked out the maths (Lucas didn’t blame him; mathematics was arguably the hardest subject). “80,000 Won.”

“Damn,” Lucas breathed, his earlier mischievous mood dissipated completely. He definitely didn't have that sort of money right now, not after he bought that Spotify subscription the other day. He’d have to ask Kun, but he was honestly afraid of how his roommate would react - he hadn't told him about the thieving business because he knew he would talk him out of it and Lucas had no need for such reasonable logic. There had been an incident where Kun became suspicious of the questionable number of lollipop wrappers in Lucas’ bin and Lucas barely managed to convince him they were a gift from a kid at his weekend job at the local youth club. It also led to Lucas taking out his own trash for the first time since he moved in, and Kun would have to be insane to stop him.

“Also, while this will not go on your criminal record, you are hereby banned from 7-Eleven until further notice.”

“I’m- I’m what?” Lucas didn’t care about the panic that laced his speech; that store was the closest to his apartment and there was no chance he was driving for fifteen minutes every time he had a sudden instant hamburger craving and Kun refused to buy any because they’re “an insult to every culinary dish ever to exist.”

“But, my instant hamburgers…” he mumbled, heartbroken and almost unintelligible. Mark must have excellent hearing because his expression contorted into one of disgust as soon as the words were uttered.

“Instant hamburgers?” he sounded offended as he leant forward, searching for any sign of a lie in the other’s countenance. “You actually buy those? Your home situation must be really bad,” the volume of his words decreased as he leant back, looking down thoughtfully. His bottom lip jutted out slightly, a small pout forming. Lucas felt as if all the air had been forcefully removed from his lungs and he was left gasping like a fish out of water.

“No! I mean, that’s not it. I just think they taste better,” his defence was met with Mark’s concerned gaze boring into him, “but I guess this is what they call an unpopular opinion, huh.”

“Unpopular? That has got to be the least popular opinion known to man!”

“You sure are passionate about this.”

“Of course! I didn't think anyone other than jobless white men in their thirties who still live off their parents’ money ate those!” Mark’s face was starting to turn pink in his haste to answer, but it took a dive straight into tomato territory when he remembered his current whereabouts - slap-bang in the centre of a strangely busy police station on a Tuesday afternoon was probably not the best place to be one-sidedly arguing about instant hamburgers with the confectionary thief he had been relentlessly searching for weeks. (It was his first case ever and, despite being heavily monitored and guided, he intended to do his very best, healthy sleep schedules be damned.)

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Lucas admitted, thinking back to all the times he had bumped into people of that exact description while on his questionable escapades, “but I like to think of myself as an exception to that rule.”

Mark took a moment to think, “But,” he struggled to form a sentence, eventually settling for just one word: “why?”

His inquiry was met with a blank look from Lucas, “I mean why didn't you go to McDonald’s or something? It’s not that far away,” the clarification was greatly appreciated on Lucas’ part and he readily answered.

“Well, you see, McDonalds is like ten minutes farther away from my apartment and also twice the price so, since I am lazy and broke, I decided - “fuck it, I’m gonna try one of the three things my mother always warned me not to try” - and I kind of got hooked after that.”

“Wait, what are the other two things?”

“Drugs and prostitution.”

A pause, “That’s valid.”

“Thanks.”

Silence continued to prevail until Mark cleared his throat. Lucas jumped halfway to Venus when the sound caught him off guard, looking around in panic before setting wild eyes on Mark’s form. He noticed the rookie’s shoulders shook slightly and an amused exhale came to life but died immediately as the scary guy from before looked over with a judging look (Lucas didn’t like making assumptions, but this guy must really hate gays, or he’s just jealous - of what? Lucas had no clue; his plan wasn't going at all how he expected it to, but he supposed literally whisking Mark of his feet was a little unrealistic in his current situation). Cursing at the interruption, he focussed back on Mark, who had somehow managed to turn the too-bright office lighting into a setting suited for a photo shoot. He sorted papers on his side of the desk, unaware of how attractive he looked.

“If you’re so disapproving of my food cravings, why don't you show me what real food is?” Lucas’ mouth moved on its own, and the mortification that followed after was physically painful for everyone in the vicinity. Mark too felt this second-hand embarrassment, although he tried to hide it for the sake of professionality. He stuttered, blatantly ignoring the heat that climbed up his neck and set up camp atop his ears.

“You- did- are you asking me on a date?” their conversation had caught the attention of the lanky man that sat next to Lucas, hands bound by cuffs. He leant forward, quirking a well-shaped eyebrow and eyeing the tension that hung between the two, so thick you could almost see it in all its metaphorical glory.

“I think,” his voice was soft and accented and held a slight lisp, and yet it still invoked a panic in Lucas like no other, “that you,” he pointed to Mark, “should take him,” he motioned to Lucas, “to McDonald's. Teach him what a burger really tastes like.”

“I- uh, yeah. Sure.” Lucas didn't think Mark really knew what he was saying at this point if his dazed look was anything to go off, but there was no chance he was giving up this opportunity.

“Seriously?” Mark didn't move, “Nice, when does your shift end?”

“Half five…”

“Great, I’ll meet you outside in twenty minutes then?”

Lucas gained no confirmation other than a slight nod of the head but that was more than enough for him to shoot up and out of his chair in excitement. He almost exited the building but was stopped by Mark’s scary senior shoving a ticket in his hand with a date and price printed in what looked to be chicken scrawl.

“80,000 by next Tuesday. Either you pay up or suffer the consequences.” Lucas thought this guy was being a little dramatic with the abnormally low tone he used but took the warning (read: threat) seriously nonetheless.

He checked his phone once he was seated on one of the large stone steps that lead to the police station's entrance. Three missed calls from Kun, 13 unread texts from Kun and a Facebook notification from his second cousin tagging him in a family photo from Christmas when he was eight. Random, he thought, but this was Facebook, so it's to be expected. He opened up his messages.

__________

CONTACT: unpaid caregiver

_16:03_

if ur at the store can you get some milk

_16:04_

and some of those flat peaches

_16:04_

also nectarines

_16:24_

xuxi

_16:24_

did u leave ur phone or smt why aren't u reading these

_16:32_

XUXI

_16:33_

WHERE ARE YOU

_16:47_

bitch

_17:01_

xuxi it's been an hour where are you

_17:01_

don't make me worry about you istg

_17:03_

you're safe right?

_17:03_

of course you're safe you're like 6ft with greek god muscles who would even try

_17:05_

oh for fucks sake

__________

The time read 17:15 when Lucas finally replied.

__________

_17:15_

I'm fine!! !

_17:16_

thank fuck

_17:16_

where have you been what the fudges

_17:17_

uh funny story actually

_17:18_

that doesn't sound promising

_17:18_

yeah, it's not

__________

Lucas thought Kun wouldn't believe him, but his roommate immediately offered to pay the charges, knowing Lucas wouldn't have enough until he got paid next month. He couldn't tell what Kun actually thought about the whole stealing situation; Kun had never been good at expressing himself through text. Regardless, Kun was excited for him when he mentioned his cute date, hyping up the officer consistently throughout Lucas’ storytelling. He was animated in his explanations, as per his usual bubbly attitude. His retelling of today’s events was particularly exaggerated.

_________

_17:28_

and then the super tall guy sat next to us

_17:28_

 I swear he was like eight foot tall he was HUGE but he had a lil lisp so that was cute u would've liked him

_17:28_

he said that Mark should take me on a DATE

_17:20_

AND NOW HE'S TAKING ME TO MCDONALDS

_17:29_

NEXT IS MARRIAGE IM NOT LETTING THIS ONE GET AWAY

_17:30_

I'm happy for u xuxi he sounds real cute

_17:31_

but so does this tall lisp guy give me more info

_17:31_

he sounds familiar ngl

_17:32_

oof sorry gē but the loml should be here any second now so gtg luv u uwu

_17:32_

xuxi no tell me

_17:32_

your loml can wait, MY loml hangs in the balance here

_17:36_

u really gonna leave me hanging huh

_17:36_

rip my love life I guess

________

Minutes after Lucas sent his last text, Mark exited the building. He surveyed his surroundings for a few moments before spotting Lucas, who was staring at him, awestruck. He never knew a bucket hat could be paired with denim jeans and an almost-neon yellow shirt and still look like something from a Vogue magazine. Or maybe it was just the model. Lucas took one look at how his skin glowed in the golden light and decided - yeah, it was definitely the model.

Mark approached him timidly, as if not quite sure what to do in this situation. Lucas didn't blame him - it wasn't every day you get (kind of) asked out by the guy you just busted for petty theft.

“Hey.” He greeted, sounding as breathless as he felt.

“Hi,” Mark responded, and Lucas noted the pink tint of his ears.

“Cute.” Round eyes stared at him, shocked. Mark stuttered something, trying to figure out if his ears were playing tricks on him, but Lucas gave him no time to think and instead reached to take his hand in a sudden flame of confidence. However, that flame soon faded into a mere ember and Lucas found him grabbing the sleeve of Mark’s black undershirt.

“Should we- uh, McDonald's is- um,” Lucas looked to where his hand held Mark’s sleeve. The other’s hand hung limply, all strength having drained from his body the moment Lucas came into his personal space bubble.

“McDonald's is five minutes to the west,” Mark spoke on autopilot, eyes still wide and pupils blown out.

 The sun still hung high in the sky, beginning its slow descent towards dusk. Lucas thought they looked alike - Mark and the sun, that is. They had the same glow, the same warmth - the same danger. Despite knowing that getting too close means he’d be burnt alive, Lucas felt no hesitation in his crusade to become the only man to come close to this sun and survive. That said, what Lucas did not want to do was scare off the surprisingly skittish Mark, so he suppressed his growing desire to whisk Mark off his feet and instead settled for tugging on the sleeve he held in his grip.

“Let’s go then.”

Lucas thought he looked cool as he turned around, hair flying in a way that appeared almost purposeful, and strutted away, but this image was utterly destroyed when Mark refused to move. Lucas swears his life flashed before his eyes as he re-evaluated every decision he had made in the last five years. What if Mark wasn’t interested in him? What if he only agreed out of courtesy and decided he didn't want to anymore? What if he was a heterosexual? (Lucas knew there was no way he could be a Het™, so that was out of the question.)

His hesitation was, however, for nought, since Mark explained that he was headed east, whereas McDonald's was located in the west. Lucas felt stupid before he recognised the amused lilt that carried in Mark’s otherwise honey-like tone. A sense of pride bloomed within him; knowing that his recurring absent-mindedness had managed to entertain the boy whom he was so captivated by was an honour of the highest calibre to Lucas.

McDonald's wasn't far, but the minutes they spent in silence dragged on and on until Lucas finally gave up. Out of nowhere, he felt his flame of confidence reignite, and the inapplicable need to _hold that hand_ tore through his entire being. So, he did.

If Mark had noticed Lucas’ hand slipping into his own, he didn't mention it. Instead, he stared intently at the road to his left as cars whizzed past, the speed causing his hair to lift slightly under the bucket hat. It was adorable.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Mark was caught off guard and jumped in shock - a movement that would’ve been fine if Mark wasn’t so close to the edge of the pavement. Unfortunately, he was just close enough that his jump caused him to lose footing and slip down the three-inch deep pathway. He fell with the same grace as a rhino on a downhill slope. His right foot hit the floor in a matter of milliseconds, so he managed to refrain from twisting any ankles due to the lack of momentum gathered in the moments preluding his fall. It seemed his brain, however, didn't quite receive the memo that he was, in fact, falling, since he was awfully surprised at the revelation - so surprised he ended up latching himself to the other’s arm, despite chances of injury being at an all-time low. It wasn't as if Lucas minded having the guy he had been stranger-crushing on clinging onto his bicep, but it wasn't the most comfortable position.

To his relief, Mark pulled himself up almost immediately after and promptly began to walk again, so fast that Lucas was left behind, more shocked by the fall than Mark himself. Luckily, being excessively tall means having long legs, which means Lucas easily caught up with the younger. He attempted to stop and ask if Mark was ok, but was silence as Mark grabbed his hand and speed-walked ahead.

As they walked, Lucas began to loosen his hold on Mark’s hand, having worked up quite the sweat over their journey but found his attempts to be in vain when Mark tightened his own grip. Looking up, Lucas found Mark blushing furiously, although he was trying to hide it by turning his head away. Butterflies invaded his stomach. They fluttered relentlessly, so much that Lucas thought he might throw up a rainbow.

That feeling wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried but, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to dislike it.

______

“Are you sure you're ok? You looked really shocked when you fell.” Mark shook his head, bringing a hand to scratch behind his ear.

“Lucas, this is the third time you've asked me this.” The pair had arrived at the fast-food chain minutes ago, both immediately strolling to the huge comfy chairs in the corner. Mark was the first to claim a seat, contently sinking into the foam-filled pleather. It was a shame most McDonald's didn't have these seats anymore, but Mark supposed they were lucky to be of little to no priority when it came to renovation - this chain didn't even have the touch screens to order from.

“That's good.” Lucas hovered for a short while, surveying the well-worn surroundings. It was obvious that presentation wasn't their main priority here, but Lucas admired the effort. He didn't come here much, preferring to eat Kun’s legendary home-cooked meals and his dear instant burgers, so he was surprised to see how empty it was. Probably because it was almost six on a Tuesday evening, but Lucas half expected the place to be constantly bustling, regardless of the time or day. Maybe he overestimated people's fast food consumption ability, but with the world's current health crisis’, he isn't really to blame.

“So, what do we order?” Mark smiled at his question, seemingly innocent, but Lucas could feel the air around them changing ever so slightly as Mark’s unchanging smile took on a mischievous edge, eyes glinting dangerously.

“Everything.”

_______

Mark was kidding when he said they should order everything, and Lucas almost collapsed from relief because there was no chance his wallet would ever survive _that_. Instead, Mark made Lucas save their seats when he got up to order in secret. To Lucas’ despair, the counter was just out of earshot, so he was forced to wait for his date to return.

At this point, he was sure this was a date - with everything that had happened just getting to their destination, there was no way it couldn't be. Every time Mark so much as looked at him, he felt a voice in the back of his mind, screeching at the top of their lungs “ _kiss him_ ”, and Lucas was tempted, in all honesty. But, for the sake of this not turning into a modern day _Romeo and Juliet_ , he refrained himself, more than satisfied with just being in the other man’s presence.

Mark returned after a matter of minutes, carrying a tray stacked so high with food that Lucas was sure it wouldn't hold. He wasn't completely wrong - Mark almost lost the lot of it when he tripped on an undone shoelace but luckily Lucas was there to catch both him and the food. Mark flushed when he felt Lucas’ arm wrap his waist, the other supporting the tray, but he didn't move. They stayed like that for at least two minutes before Lucas realised what was happening and lifted their food onto the table, stabilising Mark before sitting down.

“This is, uh,” Lucas forced the words out, wincing as his voice cracked slightly, “quite the feast.”

“Yeah,” Mark had the decency to look vaguely sheepish, but his expression changed to one of excitement faster than Lucas thought humanly possible. They locked eyes, “let’s get it.”

“Let’s get it.” for an instant, their eyes remained in contact, both with gazes ripe with surprise and just a splash of embarrassment, before promptly bursting into laughter. They gained a few odd glances from the group of people walking outside, but they couldn't care less. It took at least five minutes for them to both calm down, since whenever they managed to stop, they would look at one another and the giggles would rise once again.

Within seconds, their feast began in silence, with only the overplayed music that poured from the speaker as accompaniment, but a conversation slowly blossomed between them, petals spreading in all directions, each holding its own, individual traits. And that’s how they spend the next three hours, cooped up their foam-padded seats, devouring food in portions far larger than any human being should be capable of consuming in one sitting. Lucas swore his stomach would explode if he ate one more chicken nugget and Mark laughed, despite having given up after the twenty-third. Lucas could say, for sure, the melodic sounds that escaped his date were most definitely worth his pain.

The pretty boy’s phone number was a bonus, too.

_______

When Lucas told Mark to go to 7-Eleven, he hadn't quite expected this. His ban had been lifted days ago, so why was Mark here alone?

Sighing, he abandoned his thoughts and instead made haste to the chocolate section. He picked up his favourite Galaxy bar, almost salivating at the thought of it. Having a sweet tooth was a blessing at the worst of times, he thought. He wasn't sure if Lucas had stood him up or if he was just running late, as per usual. Mark decided, after careful consideration, to wait for a while, but he was still on edge.

The rookie approached the till, where the same cashier from all those weeks ago sat, slumped against the counter and looking more than worse for wear. He had half the mind to ask if he was ok, although the answer was obvious, but his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket as he opened his mouth. Both he and Renjun were startled, the latter springing upright and wincing at the crack that resounded from his back. They stared at each other. Mark’s eyes opened even wider when his phone vibrated a second time. He took it out of his pocket and smiled, seeing the contact name.

________

CONTACT: yukhei/lucas/xuxi!!

_13:03_

MARK

_13:03_

I lied lol im not gonna meet u at 7/11 sorry bUT could you buy three lollipops and meet me at mcdonalds? thanx

________

He didn't bother messaging back, trusting that Lucas wouldn't assume he was dead. Instead, he did as he was told, walking swiftly to the back of the store where the display of lollipops stood. A smile painted itself onto his face as memories of their first encounter resurfaced. Of everything they had experienced together, that had to be the most memorable, although Lucas insisted on correcting him every time the subject came around - that _wasn't_ their first encounter. Mark still didn't remember bumping into the older but went with it just to see the smile it brought to Lucas’ face.

Chuckling to himself, Mark pocketed three lollipops as he was instructed. Renjun gave him an unreadable look as he approached the counter and placed the sweets down. The cashier glanced between Mark and his confectionery, a knowing glint lingering when he made eye contact with the customer. He spoke, and Mark swears he got chills from his voice alone.

“So, you finally got the boy.” The way he formed his words, the slight accent and the soft tone were deceiving, hiding his true intentions. It was for that reason that Mark startled, the juxtaposition catching him off guard.

“I'm- sorry, what?” Renjun raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean “what”, you two walk past here almost every day, I figured you were a thing now?” Mark was speechless. Instead, he poured his energy into gaping at the worker like a fish out of water. Renjun tilted his head.

“Are you guys not…” something occurred to him at that point, and he trailed off as the corners of his mouth twisted into a questionable grin, “oh, Chenle’s gonna get a kick out of this.”

A phone emerged from his pocket, and Mark then decided it was his time to leave. He grabbed the lollipops and slammed 3,000 Won onto the plastic counter before bolting through the door. Had he stayed one second longer, he would've heard the “good luck” that Renjun called after him.

Almost five minutes passed before he stopped running. McDonald's was almost in sight, so he stopped abruptly to regain his breath before continuing forward. His mind fluttered from place to place, one moment admiring how quickly he ran and the next pondering Renjun's words.

“ _Are_ we a thing?” He hoped so. They’d been on plenty of dates, so it was about time one of them made a move. _Maybe,_ Mark thought, _he's just waiting for the right timing. Maybe it'll be a huge event with balloons and confetti._ He paused. _Actually no, he's too broke for that._

All thoughts were dismissed when he closed in on the glass front of their favourite fast food chain. He peeped inside, feeling his breath catch when he spotted Lucas pacing next to their table. The ex-thief looked up as if a magnet had drawn his eyes toward Mark, who froze. However, Lucas beamed at him, eyes scrunching as the grin took over his whole face, and Mark relaxed immediately.

Inside, it was quiet, not that it wasn't usually, but today seemed odd. Like something was off. Mark's stomach twisted just a little, but it was Lucas’ overall calming presence that prevented anything more severe from happening. Lucas threw hesitation to the wind as he grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him wordlessly to where he stood, pacing just a few moments ago. Mark was confused, and with good reason, it seemed, since on their table lay an array of lollipops, the exact ones that Lucas had instructed Mark to purchase before arriving. They were placed on their table, but the haphazard arrangement made it hard to see what they were trying to convey.

 _“b my” ... “my” ... what?_ Mark was confused. Lucas must've noticed his furrowed brows because he sneaked forward a step and slid something along the table - a pre-written note. It read:

_“eat one lollipop for yes, eat all three simultaneously for no”_

Then he realised what Lucas was trying to ask him. Silently, he unwrapped one lollipop and popped it into his mouth.

He barely had to time to process what was happening as Lucas picked him up, swinging him in circles. It made him dizzy, obviously, but that dizziness paled in comparison to the brain-numbing elation that overtook every nerve in his body. It was official. After all the dates, cheesy pick-up lines (his personal favourite was “from now on, the only thing I’ll be stealing is your heart”, especially when Lucas proceeded to walk out of the store, completely forgetting to pay for the items he held), the awkward but charming exchanges of flirting, Lucas was finally his _boyfriend_.

Said boyfriend then puts him down but refuses to let go of his waist, instead deciding to hold him closer when Mark complains. Mark smiled, burying his face into the taller’s chest. He felt lighter, as if the butterflies in his stomach had finally escaped the chains of gravity and were flying away. Free. Happy.

And so, all was good.

That was, until an awkward cough startled the two out of their love-induced haze. They backed away from each other as the stranger made eye contact, and his gaze soon turned alarmed.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I promise I’m not some homophobic creep, I’m actually gay haha how funny is that?”

Lucas’ eyes narrowed. “Hey, aren’t you that guy from the police station?”

“I am! That’s actually the whole reason I came in, I recognised you guys from outside and- that- that sounds really creepy, um.” the tall man scratched behind his ear, averting his eyes.

“No, no it doesn't! Seriously, dude.” Lucas looked at Mark, prompting him to offer his own input to their conversation (if it could class as that).

“So, uh, why did you come in any way? Not to sound rude or anything.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, that must’ve been weird, y’all don’t even know my name.” he chuckled, embarrassed. “I’m Johnny.”

Lucas’ eyebrows skyrocketed, mouth dropping open. “Wait a second. Johnny? As in tall, dorky Johnny who got arrested for beating up some dickheads that were harassing kids at Kun’s library? That Johnny?”

“Uh,” to say Johnny looked shocked wouldn’t be an understatement; it wasn’t every day some guy you’ve met twice exposes your past like it was nothing. “Yeah. How do you- wait, Kun? You know Kun?”

“Of course, I know Kun, he’s my roommate!”

“Well, that’s. New information. Does that mean Kun talks about me?” Johnny’s interest suddenly peaked as he leant forward ever so slightly, nose crinkling.

Lucas scoffed good-naturedly, “My dude, Kun never shuts up about you. Gives me a headache, not gonna lie, but it’s cute. I think he really likes-” an elbow to the gut cut him off, air flying out of his lungs at the impact.

“Babe, what the _fuck_.” the pet name sent Mark spluttering, but he composed himself, despite the monster blush that painted his cheeks.

“I mean, you shouldn't expose Kun like that. What is he doesn't even like him back?”

“I do.” the determination in Johnny’s expression was commendable. “I really, _really_ , do. I was planning on asking him out, but I never got the opportunity.”

Lucas turned to Mark. Mark met his eyes. They both nodded. Lucas turned back to Johnny as he pulled out his phone, a dangerous smile gracing his features. Silently, he unlocked it and pressed number one on speed dial.

Kun picked up after the second ring and the phone was shoved into Johnny’s hand. “Xuxi? Is something wrong?”

Mark and Lucas had backed away, mostly due to Mark tugging on Lucas’ arm to give Johnny some form of privacy as he struggled to find words in his shocked state. They could still see the tall man, but it was difficult to hear his conversation over the chattering harmony of the kitchens, which were starting to get busier as lunchtime takeaway orders started to come in. There was only one thing the two of them heard, loud and clear from the speakers of Lucas’ iPhone 5s:

“ _Fuck yeah_.”

_________

“Xuxi, we are _not_ stealing from 7/11.”

Lucas pouted, clinging to his boyfriend of two week’s arm. “But it’s for authenticity!”

“You broke a law, Xuxi, I’m physically not allowed nor capable of condoning that behaviour.”

“Hmph. You’re no fun.” Mark just chuckled, prodding his boyfriend’s side to force him into the store, which had now installed shoplifting alarms after the “incident” (codenamed “The Steal Your Heart Strategy”, despite it being the least strategic plan known to man). Lucas reluctantly complied, only to stop in his tracks as a piercing screech ripped through the air, followed by incessant shushing in a language Mark didn't understand. Lucas however, did understand and zoomed over to the front desk where he slammed his hands on the counter. The lime-haired boy that resided there jumped as he let out another high-pitched scream. Renjun sat in his usual place, but, for once, he looked lively as he watched Lucas apologise to the other boy before launching into conversation. Mark thought it was cute, but not as cute as Lucas excitedly blabbering in what he assumed to be Mandarin.

“Mark, come over here! Let me introduce you.” Lucas beckoned him. Although hesitant at first, Mark made his way to his boyfriend's side, silently grabbing the hem of his shirt. Why he was so nervous, he had no clue. Lucas had never mentioned knowing Renjun or his friend, especially not after what he assumed to be their _interesting_ first encounter, so either he was a far worse listener than originally thought, or Lucas was just really good at making friends.

For a few moments, Lucas spoke in Mandarin and Mark was utterly lost. His thirteen years in western society did not prepare him for this, and the little time he spent in the Korean education had already flown from the grasps of his mind. So, he stood there, only perking up when his name was called and the three of them turned to him.

“Mark, this is Renjun and Chenle, they're my new Mandarin buddies.”

“Oh.” Mark was stunned, struggling to order his mind after the wave of foreign languages that had easily washed away all remaining sense. “That’s great. It’s nice to meet you both.” He stretched out his hand, marginally unsure, but Chenle took it with such fervour that any doubt was forcefully knocked out of him. To this day, Lucas swears he heard Mark make an “oof” sound at the impact of Chenle’s enthusiastic hand-shaking and makes sure to bring it up whenever the two are in the same room.

Back then, however, they had separated after a few too many sporadic shakes and he turned to Renjun, who offered him a wave and smile, before speaking with that same mischievous glint his otherwise melodic voice had become accustomed to carrying.

“I see you actually _did_ get the boy. Congratulations.” Lucas, although confused, laughed that barking laugh, the one that resonated throat the air without discrimination. Mark loved Lucas’ laugh, but when it is right next to your ear in a mostly silent setting, it’s definitely a shock to the system. Mark’s ear rung slightly, but the equally as loud dolphin screech that Chenle released was enough for him to reach an equilibrium. Renjun looked equally as shaken, and the look he received radiated regret. It’s like they found the two noisiest people to ever walk the earth and put them in a room together - a recipe for disaster. That knowledge, however, was weak in the face of such powerful opponents, hence why Mark found his phone being magically ripped from his grasp and into those of Chenle and (after he’d spent at least five minutes deciding which emoji to use) Renjun.

After that, Mark couldn’t count how many hours they spent like that, chatting away (in Korean, for Mark’s sake). It was only when a very distressed middle-aged man burst through the entrance, crying out for tampons and chocolate, did they decide to part ways. Chenle say them off at the door, whilst Renjun called a brief farewell before hurrying to make sure his customer didn’t completely destroy the display he had ever so meticulously put together just hours previously.

They strolled back to Kun and Lucas’ apartment. For the entire fifteen minute walk, Lucas rambled on about the difference between straight people and Hets™ while Mark paid a surprising amount of attention. But all good things must come to an end, and their one-sided conversation halted when a very fluffy cat wandered out in front of them. Mark practically ran to it, leaving Lucas to taste his metaphorical - and some literal - dust. Being the good policeman he was, Mark insisted on finding its home, the address of which was inscribed on a rusted tag that barely held on to its equally as battered collar.

The address took them to a small veterinary clinic where they dropped off the cat - McFluffy Munchkin Angel - and Mark easily convinced Lucas to let them stay and pet the other animals that wandered around the waiting room. Unfortunately, Kun called after ten minutes to tell them he had made Chinese food, and Mark was dragged out of the building before he could say goodbye to the tall blond boy at the front desk.

Lucas pulled him around the corner into his apartment building and practically carried him up all seven flights of stairs, texting Kun to leave to door open so he could launch Mark inside. He did, much to Mark’s absolute terror. Thankfully, Kun was waiting in the open-plan kitchen, so was just able to catch Mark before he spiralled onto the floor. Following this came Kun scolding Lucas, Lucas apologising with a debatable amount of sincerity, and Mark being shoved onto the sofa with a tray of chow mein and wontons as Lucas ran to get the remote and put on Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

Some people would find it boring, but It was their system. A tradition. A reminder of the constants he had in his life. And it wasn't as if it was always the exact same - sometimes Johnny would come around, maybe bringing Jisung and his boyfriend Jaemin or Donghyuck and his boyfriend Jeno, since they all went to the library he worked at and it turned out they went to the same school as Mark. Or, more often than not, Renjun and Chenle would visit after finding somewhat of a parent away from home in Kun. Lucas was the hypothetical older brother and Mark the brother-in-law.

Once, all ten of them had all squished into the tiny apartment. Mark, Lucas, Kun and Johnny just about managed to find placement on the sofa, although Mark was basically moulded into Lucas’ side with Johnny to his right struggling to avoid sitting on Kun, who stared at the TV, wholly unaffected. Donghyuck perched on Jeno’s lap, leaning into his chest and laughing at Jisung, Jaemin and Chenle who rolled around on the carpet after the coffee table had been removed. Renjun just dodged being dragged into the fray by a very excited Chenle and instead rested between Mark and Johnny’s legs, occasionally stretching his leg to poke Chenle’s side and elicit an over-dramatic scream from the younger. It was a mess; loud and uncomfortable.

Mark thought it was perfect.

_________

“Babe, bad news.” Mark looked up from his book to see Lucas walking towards him, phone in hand. “Renjun said he, Chenle, Jaemin and Jisung can’t make it. Something about Chenle’s fish eating Jaemin’s special rock. Jisung and Renjun are still trying to convince him the fish will shit it out but he’s distraught. His dead bird found him that rock.”

A blank stare. “Why am I even surprised at this point.” Mark shook his head, turning back to his book. “What about Hyuck and Jeno?”

“They got dragged into taking Hyuck’s cousins trick or treating. One of them is dressed as Michael Jackson and Hyuck swears she did it just to make him jealous.” Lucas took a seat next to his boyfriend, peering over his shoulder.

“Hmm. Are Hyuck and Jeno dressing up?” Lucas barked out a laugh.

“Of course! This is Lee Donghyuck we’re talking about, he never misses a chance to impress.”

“True.” Mark chuckled. “Poor Jeno, he always gets roped into these things.”

“They’re going as Bert and Ernie but knowing Hyuck he’ll definitely find a way to make it look model worthy.”

Scoffing, Mark replied. “Of course, that’s standard.”

Lucas hummed in response, adjusting himself so his legs were bunched up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s middle.

They stayed like that, content in each other’s company as Mark read his book, only slightly distracted by Lucas gently nuzzling the crook of his neck. Eventually, however, Mark put his book down, slotting the galaxy-printed bookmark between the pages, careful to avoid denting any pages as he set it on the sofa arm. He leaned into Lucas, who tugged him down so that they were both lying sprawled across the sea of worn leather. Silently, Lucas reached for the remote, pushing the on button and swiftly changed to their favourite (illegal) streaming site. _My Hero Academia_ began pouring from the speakers, and Mark adjusted himself so he could clearly see the subtitles, despite them being sideways. He had asked why Lucas refused to listen to the dubbed version, and his boyfriend has replied with “ _dubs are for the weak and stupid, and I am not weak_ ”. Safe to say, he was fairly stubborn about this.

Kun and Johnny had left for their weekly date night, so the apartment was empty other than them and McFluffy Munchkin Angel, who Jisung has dropped off for the day while his apartment was being inspected. The black cat roamed the available space, all fourty-two square meters of it, but eventually decided to settle on the back of the sofa, one paw reaching to just touch a strand of Lucas’ recently cut hair. It was strange, but they silently decided not to question it, turning back to the screen right as Bakugo tightened his grip of Kirishima’s hand. Mark slapped his hand onto Lucas’ chest, using the newfound leverage to push himself up and make eye contact with the older.

“I love you more than Bakugo loves Kirishima.”

For a moment, Lucas was stunned, as if he struggled to understand what Mark was saying. Then, he smiled.

“Oh yeah? Well, I love you more than Aizawa love that McFucking sleeping bag.” Mark couldn't hold it in and he let out an irregular-sounding giggle, which immediately prompted Lucas into releasing his own laugh until they were both shrieking in ludicrous ecstasy. Suddenly, McFluffy Munchkin Angel yawned, and they both fell silent, staring into each other’s eyes as they both came to the same belated conclusion.

That was the first time they ever said: “I love you”.

Their stupefied eye contact continued for two minutes at the least, only to break as Kun and Johnny walked through the door. For a moment, Kun just stood there. Johnny had broken away to place their collection of plastic shopping bags in the kitchen before gently placing his hands on Kun’s waist, but Kun remained still. But then, he spoke, sounding so defeated, Mark almost pitied him. It was only four words, yet the power they held was enough to completely astonish Mark to the point of no return.

“What the fuck, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> i live for all the ships in here theyre all so cute :((
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/ritokki)  
> [my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/ritokki)


End file.
